060606
by Esprit D'escalier
Summary: Discontinued. Terra's back, but not on her own accord. She's here because she's forced to be, and it has something to do with Raven.
1. Revival

**This is the first chapter of the story (No, really?), and I just wanted to let you know this story will be semi (or completely) confusing. I will try to explain as much as possible, so feel free to ask questions in reviews. I will answer them as soon as I get them.**

**I posted this story today because it is 06/06/06 and I thought it made sense seeing as it's the supposed rising of the demon.We all know the world has survived now though, because it's the afternoon. If would have had to have ended in the morning (In Canada, at least) because it is already June 7th in Japan.**

**This story may be updated soon, may not be. I was going to post this only when I had it all done, but I decided today would be better. Just don't expect any updates anytime soon, even though I already have chapter two done. Well, it is done, I just have to fix it up a bit.**

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Also, I would like to apologize to my editor, RavenShadowsong, who I did not send this version to yet. Sorry. I really wanted to post it today and you said you were gone away. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

My father sent for me that day. We were called to the city because a titan's communicator had paged us to Terra's Cave, as we had named it. We, the titans, were surprised when we got there. There was vandalism everywhere, shovels, beer bottles, crowbars and other miscellaneous items were strewn everywhere. That was not what had surprised us though.

Terra was there, out of her rock, alive. Well, at least we thought she was alive.

We had all been thinking that on the way over to her cave, but we also kept telling ourselves it was not true, or possible. How could she be alive? How did she do it? She was stuck in rock, maybe even dead by then, how could she possibly be rid of her prison?

The rock behind her was smashed to pieces; the only thing still whole was the head.

She was making crying sounds, but no tears were coming out. We all just stood there shocked for a moment, then Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy all rushed over to help her. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and helped her up. Starfire started to stroke her back saying 'it is the okay'. Robin was asking her what had happened in a way that sounded like he was investigating her and trying to comfort her at the same time.

I just stood there and watched. It wasn't like me to get mushy over anything.

Cyborg stood beside me, he was scanning the cave. He later told Robin that everything was normal, but I knew that was not true. Maybe Cyborg's scan didn't sense it, but I did. Something was wrong with this cave. I could only sense four other people, and I am always able to sense anyone.

Terra started to talk, well, she tried to talk, her words were mixed up with sobs of invisible tears. I walked over to her. I knew she wasn't faking the crying. For some reason, even though I couldn't sense her life, I could sense her feelings. I sensed sadness, lots and lots of sadness. I also sensed dread.

She was talking about something, but none of us could understand her.

Her thoughts sprang into my head. They all seemed to come in a single second, maybe they did. In that single flash I could sense eight things.

There was joy for being back with the us, the titans.

There was a higher feeling of joy, and love, for being able to see Beast Boy again.

There was a regretful feeling for Robin; a feeling of shame came along with it, and surprisingly enough, embarrassment.

There was a feeling of comfort around Starfire.

There was a feeling of protection and safeness for Cyborg.

There was a feeling of joy for life.

There was a feeling of horror, and then relief, towards something, or someone, I could not identify.

Then there was a feeling of dread.

A feeling of dread towards me.

I know I am not the most joyful and welcomed person, but the dread was not really dread like there was something small between it. It was more like fear, only it was not towards me, myself, but it came along with flashes of me. As if fear would have something to do with me, and she wanted no part of it.

We took her back to the tower. We gave her some water and food, but she didn't eat much. She just drank a lot of water, and then she laid down on the couch and tried to go to sleep. She was up crying the whole night, but the tears still wouldn't come, no matter how much water she drank. I could feel her sadness from three stories below. Neither Terra nor I slept that night.

The next day she seemed to have more strength, she was standing up and walking around.

The day after that she was smiling.

The day after that she was laughing.

She would laugh at anything anybody said that was remotely funny, even if it was corny. She laughed every time Beast Boy told a joke. She laughed whenever Starfire said something weird, then she told her how glad she was that she hadn't changed. She laughed every time I used sarcasm. She laughed every time Robin got frustrated, and told him to loosen up. She laughed every time Cyborg freaked out over a game.

She also laughed at herself, both inside and out.

Laughing was her way of trying to make things better, her way of trying to make things normal. Inside her mind, she knew that what she was laughing at was pointless. Every time she laughed I felt her knowingness of how fake it was, and I also felt more dread. She knew something was going to happen, but she wasn't telling us what. She was just acting like everything was normal, like if she pretended enough it would become real.

I also felt something else every time she laughed, or gave a real smile, or felt happy. I felt a tug, but it wasn't from her, I could tell. I was purposely trying to see what she felt, see if she would betray us. It was if I could feel exactly what she did when I focused on her. I felt the tug, and it tugged not at my body, not at my brain, but at my heart. I didn't exactly feel happy before the tug, but I felt calm. Right after the tug it was like a wave washed away the tranquility, and beached sadness and dread on the shore.

I didn't quite understand what the tug was, or why I felt it, or why Terra's thoughts were so easy to read. All I understood was where it was coming from. It was the same feeling I got every time I was angry, the same feeling I got in a certain point of meditation, the feeling I got when I was a child and my mom was around.

It was the feeling of uneasiness, the feeling of wanting to draw in on yourself and hide away in a corner. It was the feeling of fear, subtle fear, so subtle that you don't notice how scary it is until what you fear is right before your eyes. What I fear is my father.

It was then that I figured out why I could not sense her life, why I could sense her feelings so well, why she did not hang around me, why she was up every night crying tears that were not there.

She wasn't alive.

She couldn't cry tears because she had nothing to cry, her body was dead, and so it didn't require food, air, or water to live. Without water she did not have any hydration in her body to form tears. Even if she drank something it did not do anything.

I could sense her feelings so well because my father had wanted me to, he wanted me to know why Terra was 'alive'. He had let me sense them, so I could know what was happening.

Terra had died in that cave of hers, not all that long ago. She had been alive in there for about six months, but she was in a coma like state, her body was frozen in the rock, not requiring oxygen, air, or water. All she required was structure, she could have been alive in there for over a hundred years, had it not been for the vandalists.

The items strewn everywhere were the leftovers of vandals, they had come to make fun of the ex-titan. They had been drunk, and had been playing around. They had taken pictures of themselves with the statue, and then had destroyed it, still laughing.

My head was dizzy, and I knew I had received those memories from Terra. I also knew that she had received them from my father. For once what was received from him was real. There were no fake memories in there as far as I could tell.

I also knew why Terra was here, why she did not like hanging around me, why she cried her invisible tears.

My father, Trigon the Terrible, had sent her here. He had sent her here almost as soon as she had died. Only taking time to tell her what we had been doing without her, what the vandals had done, what others thought about her, and what she had to do.

He had forced her here to inform me of my impending doom. Of my future, of my prophecy to destroy the world. It was soon.

On my birthday I had stayed awake all day because I had a feeling that was when he would try to take over. Once my birthday had passed I had relaxed. I thought I would be okay for another whole 365 days, a year.

Apparently he wanted to make it as bad as possible for me, he wanted to make it a friend that would deliver the message. He wanted to bring me down so much that he could easily make me do what he wanted.

He wanted to make it hurt...

He had accomplished his goal.


	2. Trigon

**Hey, I'm back. I decided to post the second chapter, even though I was going to wait until I was done. Now, don't expect chapter 3 to come too soon. I technically have it done, but it's only 400 words, so I need to lengthen it.**

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

"Raven, I need to talk to you." Terra came up behind me while I was meditating on the roof. I had sensed her dread ever since she left the main room, which was six stories below the roof, and thirty minutes ago. She had taken the longest route possible to get to the roof, and had only come up because the pain she was feeling was too much. Not physical pain, emotional pain. Trigon was bringing her down by memories, whenever she did something he didn't like, or did not do something he wanted her to, then he would send her a memory. These memories were from her past, but at least Trigon had the decency enough to keep them blocked from me. He at least let Terra keep her own memories her own, and let me keep my sanity by doing so.

I stepped down onto the ground, turned around, and looked at her. For the last thirty minutes I hadn't been meditating, I had also been dreading this moment. Even though I knew what was going on, it seemed impossible for me to tell her that I already knew what she was going to talk about. I couldn't even say 'I know'.

All I could do was nod.

In the single nod it was as if Terra figured out that I already knew what she was going to say, but she also seemed to understand that I needed her to say it. It was like she knew I could not believe it was real unless I heard it. Deep down inside I had the feeling that she could not believe it was real unless she heard it either.

"Raven, I'm... not..." Terra took in a sharp breath, held it in for a few seconds, and then let it out.

"Alive" I filled in for her.

She only nodded, and I had a feeling that if she was able to cry her eyes would be watering right now. "Maybe I never was alive. Maybe I was dead inside the stone prison, maybe when you're dead nothing happens. Maybe you don't exist, maybe you're just not.

"I was just there. I don't remember what happened when I was inside the prison. I was only able to dream, and think.

"There was also a tiny little voice inside of my head that counted down the time. I couldn't hear the voice, or see the time, yet I knew what the voice sounded like. I knew what time it was, and I knew that time was counting down. It knew when I was going to die.

"When I woke up again the time had continued. It seemed to be counting from zero this time. It was 78 hours in."

"Three days." I said.

Terra nods. "While I was in the stone prison I had dreams, and time. Then when the time ended everything stopped. There was complete blackness, or maybe it wasn't black. I can't remember anything; it could have been purple...

"...But the most reasonable answer is nothing. No black screen, or white. No heavenly white gates or tunnel. No blinding white light. No red gate or flame. No heat. No ice or cold. No water. No grass. No sky. No clouds. No ground. No feeling. No anything."

I nodded, and a sudden respect for Terra came over me. I never really saw her as the deep thinker type. I never thought of her as one to ponder over pointless things, things that didn't matter, but still seem to at the exact same time. Then again, if somebody was stuck in a stone prison for a few months like Terra, then you're bound to think.

But here she was before me, mumbling on about all possibilities of what death is like. She had experienced death, but yet, she still hadn't. She had died, dead for 78 hours, but she still did not know what death was like. Then at the same time she did.

Death was nothingness.

"Death is a nothingness." Terra said. I was a bit startled at how she had said the exact same thing I was thinking, but I did not let it show.

"I don't want to Raven. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be some servant to Him. I don't want to feel anything. I don't want to be."

I looked at Terra for a long while, a long, long while. She was looking down at the ground. I could have sworn that, if she had been alive, a single tear would be running down her cheek.

I had been thinking about what she had said, and I agreed with almost everything she had said. I didn't want to be somebody's servant, and I didn't want to feel anything, for the pain and dread were the worst things I could feel.

I didn't agree with the other two things she had said though. I did want to be here, and I did want to be. I had friends, and I did not want to disappear. I wanted to be, I wanted to exist. My friends had me, and I had them. I cared about them, and after all we had been through I knew they cared about me.

"When?" I finally asked in a monotone voice. I was talking about when he was going to come. I wanted to know how much longer I had until he came. How much longer I had to prepare for.

She lifted her head up, and after only looking at her for a second I knew what she was going to say. "He's already here."

Once she said that I felt something charge into my body. It felt like a giant horn had just caught my stomach, and for a second I thought I might be bleeding.

Then I noticed I was still standing, and still staring at Terra. This time she wasn't looking down. She was looking straight at me. Her face was blank, except for the slight downward curve at the outside edge of her eyes. A sign of regret and sadness.

"I'm sorry, "she whispered. "I don't want to do this, and unlike last time I have tried to get free. I have tried to cry so many times. I have laughed so hard to try to get the sadness away. I have used my powers so hard to attack. I have used them so hard to attack myself.

"I keep trying to end this, but at the same time I can't. And the force stopping me is not my will to live. It's Trigon.

"Every boulder I throw and force to come back to me will swerve at the last second. I have even tried jumping into it right before it swerves, but it moves back. I have done it again and again, each and every time it comes within an inch of my face. It comes so close I can feel the wind of it, I can see the tiny specks of dirt on it.

"All I have accomplished to do is make myself unafraid of objects coming straight at me. I've made myself invulnerable to fear." She says.

"I haven't flinched at all since yesterday. I keep on thinking that maybe if I don't flinch I won't have any close-to-death encounters. Instead, when someone attacks me I'll just stand still and I'll have an actual death encounter. I'll be dead and won't have to worry about being Trigon's servant. I'll be back in the nothingness that is death. I'll just be there and rest in peace."

I take in all that she has said. I never considered her to be so dark. I always thought of myself to be the one that would commit suicide, out of any of us. I wouldn't actually commit suicide, but I think I would be the most likely candidate.

"Raven," Terra continued, "he's coming here tonight. He's going to take over you and make you do horrible things. First he plans to make you destroy the city! Then he's going to make you destroy the rest of the world! He's going to make you destroy every single person, and he's going to show you how much power you have!"

Terra started to speak really fast, and I tried as hard as I could to understand her.

"He said that he's going to make you destroy everything, and he's going to make you watch every person you kill. He's going to make you watch them wriggle and squirm under your wrath! And while all that is going on he is going to talk to you, and discourage you, tell you what he thinks about you, what he thinks about everyone you know. Only, he won't make you destroy your friends."

That surprised me, after all that stuff she had said I was going to do she then said I wasn't going to destroy them.

"He's going to bring you down mentally, and emotionally, and after you have destroyed everything except your friends he will let you go. He knows you better than you think Raven, or at least he thinks he does. He says that he knows that after everything is gone you will do 'the right thing'. You... wi-wi-will... Ugh!"

Terra fell over and started to moan in pain. She clutched her stomach and hunched over, I rushed over and caught her as she fell forward.


	3. Redemption

**I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I was going to update June 6 and make it a one year anniversary present, but I didn't think of that until about June 29. So then I decided that I'd update on July 7 (07/07/07) but I went to my friend's cabin and wasn't able to do anything about it.**

**So here's a new chapter now, July 18.**

**I apologize for the shortnest of this chapter. I always try to make each chapter at least 1, 000 words long but I just couldn't stretch this out any longer. I was going to have another part to this chapter, which would have made it the minimum length, but I decided it would be better if it was a different chapter because it sort of loses the writing style.**

**Next chapter will sort of get out of the memories type style, and more into the whole actual problematic plot of the story. Also, Raven is a bit more/less emotional in this story. She's less because Slade isn't really doing anything to her, and she's more because she is dealing with this herself and she needs to get it out of her system, while in the show she told the other titans and that was how she got it out.**

**Now here's the chapter.**

* * *

Terra left on Tuesday. It was Sunday that she had told me about my father. The titans and I went searching for her. It was useless to look though, and I knew it.

Terra was already gone.

She was gone. Dead. Her only purpose on Earth was to tell me of what I had to do. She had done that, and my dad had given her one more day on Earth before he took her back down.

Yesterday she had came up on the roof to talk to me. As hard as it may seem, we actually became 'friends'. Well, maybe not friends, but we were mutual at least. She understood me as much as anybody could, and for one moment I think that I might of understood her. Maybe.

I had always thought that Robin had understood me most, even though he was the one with the least knowledge about my background.

Starfire had heard about my origin, well, the basic facts, but she had never heard about my mother or father, even though she asked. All I told her was that my dad left me before I was born, and my mom had 'died' when I was thirteen.

Beast Boy and Cyborg had both seen my father before, but they did not know it was him, so I can't really count it.

Robin and I had met before any of the titans had. We had formed the team, and we knew each other for a few months before we actually carried out the plan to put the team together.

Robin hardly knows anything about my past; all he knows about it is that I don't like my father at all. He knows that I came to form this team to get away from my dad, and that's all I have ever told him. He has never asked anything about _him_ like the rest of the team, he knows I want my privacy about my old life. He also knows I want my privacy about my new life.

Now I am starting to question if he knows me the best. Here Terra is, and she has actually met my father, face-to-face. She has met him, and she knows about why she is delivering this message. She knows I am going to destroy the world.

Maybe she knows the most about me.

Does she really know me though? All she knows is my destiny, not me. She does know that I like my privacy, but every one on the team knows that.

She knows about my father, who _he_ is, what _he_ does; she might even know what _he_ did to my mother.

She doesn't know that I love to drink herbal tea though, and that I get up at six-thirty every morning, or that I try to read two books every week. She doesn't know who my favourite author is; she doesn't know that I actually do listen to music.

I don't know.

Terra started telling me how sorry she was for everything that she had ever done, even though she knew that I would never completely change my mind about her. Still, she told me anyway. She needed to get it out.

...And I let her.

She told me that it was all her fault, and that she did not want to blame it on Slade. I let her confide in me, and the more she talked the harder it was when she told me why she had came up here and told me all those things.

When Terra came to find me she had needed to tell me something important. The clock, the one that she had heard while in the stone prison - and the one that she had heard counting up from seventy-eight when she woke up - it was back again.

And it was counting down.

She had heard it first thing she had woken up, and it was counting down from 16 hours, which was exactly how much time that was left until midnight.

Eventually she walked closer to me, and she gave me a hug. I don't really know why I let her hug me, but I know why she did it. Even villains need comforting sometimes - even when it is too late for them. I guess I did not push her away because I have felt she has earned her redemption, in a sense.

I think I might have actually found somebody more complicated than myself. Ever since I had met her I had gotten strange vibes from her, and then she went and betrayed us to Slade. She had betrayed us, yet she still wanted to be our friends. She was definitely more complicated than I was.

Then again, maybe not. I'm about to do the same thing. Both of us know that what we did or what we are about to do is wrong. The only difference is that I didn't go to him. Instead, he came to me.

I think that's the only real difference between us.

When she disappeared we searched the whole city and even a few cities beyond it. We put up posters after that, and we got a few calls, but none of them told us where Terra was. They only thing we found out is that there are a few faithful citizens out there. A few citizens who believe God will bring her back to us.

I wonder how much they will believe in God when one of the protectors of their city summons a demon to destroy them and their god does _nothing_ to stop it.


	4. Storytelling

**Here is chapter four. You can all thank the anonymous reviewer 'random girl' for getting me to update. So, you can thank my guilty conscience for this story being updated. You can also thank the fact that I was sick a day and a half, and was working on this. I have part of the next chapter done too, but I think I might make it a long one.**

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

The elevator was moving as fast as the time, and time felt like it had stopped. The arrow above the doors that pointed to which floor you were on seemed to be stuck on the second, and refused to move to first.

I slouched back against the wall. It was Tuesday again. It had been for the last twelve minutes.

Tuesday was the day that Terra had disappeared. Why did bad things always need to happen on a Tuesday? What was so special about it?

I was surprised when I heard the annoying ding of the elevator. I was on the first floor.

"Raven?" Robin was standing at the entrance of the door. So much for me getting out of talking to him.

I still looked down at the floor. I could feel him looking at me, "Robin?"

"Yes?" Was Robin's reply.

"I-" I cut myself off mid-sentence.

"Yes?" Robin repeated, this time with a bit more concern and curiousity mixed into his voice.

"Have you ever heard of Evil's Desire?" I bluntly asked.

Robin seemed to have been expecting me to say something else. "No..."

I continued on, trying to avoid his eyes on me, even though I could not see them. "Evil's Desire is the child of a demon and a human. His father is sometimes referred to as the devil. His mother was raped by the devil, and she gave birth to him. From the moment he was born he was judged because of a prophecy that said he would help his father to destroy every existing galaxy that there was.

"He was taught to be good, and he was self-disciplined, but one day his father sent someone to tell him that it was time - that he had to destroy his world, and the few friends that he had.

"Evil's Desire obeyed his orders, not listening to his friends speeches of hope, and options. Instead, he destroyed the world."

Robin's stare felt like it was intensifying, and as I looked up, I could see that he was staring at me. He was not looking angry though, or confused, like I thought he would be. Instead, he looked concerned.

"Raven, why are you telling me this?" Robin asked it so gently, so carefully, as if the question itself was fragile.

"I just thought that you would want to know." I said, standing up and walking out the elevator door. I brushed his hand off my shoulder as I walked by.

The door to the roof swung open in a haste. Robin rushed out onto the roof. He was panting.

I lowered myself down onto the ground from my meditative stance. I really do not know why I was meditating right now, it did not do anything anymore.

I did not wait for Robin to calm down before I spoke. "Beast Boy's gone," I droned out.

Robin stopped his heavy breathing instantly as I told him this.

He looked up at me slowly, chest back to panting insanely, but he was no longer gasping. "Why didn't you come down and tell me this? We don't have time for me to be running up stairs to talk to you!" Robin raspily yelled out. "We should be out there looking for him!"

I was still sitting cross-legged in the traditional meditative style, only on the ground. I did not bother to get up from my position. There was no time to do anything, so we should not bother. "It won't matter soon anymore."

Robin was shocked, appalled by what I had said. I had only told him the truth. "Raven, we have two titans out there, and we don't know where either of them are!"

"We only have one titan out there. Terra is _not_ out there." I knew Robin was going to ask me to explain what I meant, so I continued on: "She's not coming back. Beast Boy's not going to find her. She's dead, in hell." I was blunt about it. The explanation may not have been the greatest.

"I can't believe you, Raven! You and Terra were acting like friends last week!" Robin yelled.

We were friends last week.

Robin turned away, fuming. He did not believe me. He started making his way towards the door.

"Trigon's coming." Robin stopped.

"Who?" Robin said, still not facing me.

I did not say anything. I did not want to have to talk about Terra, and I really did not want to talk about myself. It was hard enough before telling the prophecy.

Robin stood there, staring at me; waiting for me.

The silence seemed to consume me. Maybe if I had never stopped talking, I could have told him - but since I had hushed myself, I could not seem to start again. We both sat there, waiting. Finally, Robin broke the silience:

"Do you mean Evil's Desire?" He said it gently, slowly - he seemed to know that it meant something to me. He just did not know what.

"No, Robin, I don't." I took a small breath, but did not let myself stop. If I stopped again then dead air would come back and mute me again. "I mean the demon. The father."

Robin then asked me the one thing I did not want to say. "Raven, who is Evil's Desire?"

I could tell from the way he asked me, the way that he had said my name and the word 'is', that he knew who it was. He just needed confirmation from me.

"Trigon's daughter," I took a slight pause before actually answering his question, "Me."

"It's your prophecy then, isn't it?" Robin took a few steps towards me, closing the distance so that in only two more steps he would be touching me.

"Yes, _my_ prophecy." I could not release any more than that. It is not like he needed anymore to understand, anyway.

"Why should I believe you?" It was more the fact that he wanted proof, than the fact that he did not believe me. Robin was just that type of person, he felt that everything was like a crime scene investigation.

"Because," I said, looking out over the rooftop at the red sun that was in mid-sunset, "The sun, it follows him - and it has been slowly rising for the last three hours."


End file.
